


siblings

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [288]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Gen, Nonbinary Claudia, Sibling Bonding, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Claudia comes out as nonbinary to Soren.





	siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I don’t personally headcanon Claudia as nonbinary, but I know people that do so I decided to write a coming out drabble.

“Five hundred fifty one, five hundred fifty two…”

Claudia saw Soren in the distance, he was currently doing push-ups in the courtyard, like he always did in the morning. The sun had just set but he looked like he was so full of energy, even without a hot brown morning potion. Claudia envied him. They always needed a big cup of that, and still seemed tired most of the time, atleast until noon.

But that wasn’t the point, they hadn’t gotten up this early to look for Soren to admire all of his energy. They actually needed to talk to him. It had been easy in their head, but now when Claudia was actually there, it suddenly became so hard.

But no, they couldn’t freak out. They would tell him, today. After all, they were siblings, and Claudia knew they could trust Soren with anything.

So, Claudia began to approach their brother.

“Hey Soren.”

“Claudia, what are you doing up this early?” he asked, genuinely confused. “You hate mornings.”

They laughed.

“Yeah, I do. But I really need to talk to you, and you’re always the easiest to find before your shift.”

Claudia saw how Soren’s eyes changed for a split second, showing concern.

“We need to talk? Did anything happen?”

They nodded.

“Yeah, and it didn’t just happen, but well, it sorta did. It’s complicated. It has always been there I suppose, but I didn’t notice it yet, so I don’t know when you could say it  _ happened _ like that.”

“Clauds, you’re losing me here.”

“Oh sorry, didn’t mean to. What I’m trying to say, I don’t think I’m your sister, I…”

“Claudia, I’m pretty sure we’re related, we have the same parents.”

“No Soren, that’s not what I mean, of course we’re related. What I mean is, well, I don’t feel like a girl, but not a boy either. I’m… neither. So, I’m not your sister, but sibling. It feels right, when girl felt wrong. You’re the first person I’ve told about this.”

Claudia expected scepticism or confusion, but their brother just smiled and gave them a nod.

“Okay, that’s cool Clauds. Well, if you still wanna be called that, I don’t really know. I’m just glad you’re happy.”

They smiled.

“Thanks Soren, and yeah, Claudia and Clauds are still fine, I’m not changing my name. But could you please call me they?”

Another nod.

“Sure thing. Please correct me if I use the wrong one, and remember, we’re the best siblings ever, so if anyone gives you trouble when it comes to this, I’ll be there to teach them to not mess with my sibling.”

“Thanks Soren, you’re the best brother ever.”


End file.
